


New Years in New York

by melodicchaos



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, i love greenelan, its now technically New Year’s Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: Only a few short months after the chaos of the prom ensues, Emma and Alyssa are invited to New York City to celebrate New Year’s Eve the New York way with Barry. With that, more antics ensue





	New Years in New York

“Almost ready?” Emma knocked on the door, leaning her head against the doorframe. “Barry said to be at his apartment for eight, and it's already seven forty-five.” 

“Almost!” Alyssa called back, her voice muffled by what sounded like bobby pins between her teeth. “We’ll be fashionably late!”

“Now you sound like Barry,” Emma rolled her eyes, glancing down at the sparkly silver pants and extremely uncomfortable sparkly sneakers she had been forced to wear. 

It was only necessary, Barry, Angie, and Dee Dee all agreed, that since Emma and Alyssa we’re coming to New York for the first time for New Years, a party must be held. With such, Barry took the two girls the day they arrived in the city out shopping, since there was no way anything they brought was suitable for a New York New Years Eve party. Much to her protest, Emma got stuck in a black sweater and extremely sparkly pants, paired with matching sneakers since everyone knew she wouldn’t wear heels. She hated the outfit, but everyone, including Alyssa, told her she looked nice, so she suffered through. 

“Alyssa, come on!” Emma groaned, looking at her phone. Seven fifty. Ten minutes to get to Barry’s, which seemed easier than it was. The bathroom door slid open, only to stop Emma dead in her tracks. There stood Alyssa Greene herself in a black dress with silver accents on it, which complimented the silver and black of Emma’s outfit, with a skirt that puffed out like her prom dress did. A pair of simple black heels finished off the clothing, as well as her hair in gentle waves and a simple yet sparkly makeup look to finish off the look. 

“I think they’ll be happy with us, right?” Alyssa questioned, taking Emma’s hand. The two were much more comfortable in New York than in Edgewater when it came to holding hands in public, most likely due to the generally accepting community. After no response, Alyssa tapped Emma’s shoulder. “Em?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Definitely,” Emma nodded. “Let’s go.” 

The subway ride to Barry’s apartment took about twenty minutes, even though it was only a few stops away. It took the girls about seven minutes to figure out what train to take and to wait for said train, and then the next thirteen or so were to take the train and to walk to Barry’s apartment another block away. The music could be heard from down the hall, and a small, neat sign on the door that read ‘Just come in-don’t be a bore and knock.’ Alyssa turned the door knob, only to be greeted with several older Broadway actors in the apartment. The two were, by far, the youngest in the apartment. Emma immediately felt her stomach twist up and pulled to leave. 

“Emma. No, it’s fine. We’ll be fine,” Alyssa reassured. “We’ve got Barry, and Angie, and Dee Dee…”

“I look stupid,” Emma groaned. 

Alyssa brushed some hair from Emma’s face with a smile. “You look great. Come on. Let’s go find our Broadway family.” 

It didn’t take long to find them, as they were all in the kitchen with the bar. Barry, ever the classy host, was decked in a sleek black suit with gold accents, as well as a gold tie. Angie, a short gold dress similar to that of what she wore to the inclusive prom. Dee Dee had decked herself in gold jewelry, and a black sequin jumpsuit. 

“Hi guys!” Emma greeted a bit awkwardly. 

“Look at you two!” Barry cried, setting down his drink. “My masterpieces!” 

“All you did was use your credit card and ask the stylist at the shop for help,” Dee Dee muttered dryly. “Don’t take so much credit.” 

“They still look beautiful,” he replied, bringing Alyssa and Emma into a hug. “Can I get you girls a drink?” 

“Do you have anything that..doesn’t have alcohol in it?” Alyssa questioned, tugging at the hem of her skirt. 

“I can make something work, be back in a bit,” Barry winked before walking away from the group. 

“Angie...how is Chicago?” Emma asked, turning to face the taller woman. 

“You know, playing the lead isn’t as wonderful as I thought it would be,” Angie shrugged. “Still fun, I guess. How does Trent like teaching out there in the Hicks?” 

Alyssa rolled her eyes as Emma laughed. “He loves it. He thinks he’s really making a change on the kids,” Emma grinned before pushing her glasses up. 

Barry returned with two drinks in hand, which Alyssa quickly surveyed over before taking a sip of hers. After receiving looks from the group, she sighed. “I promised my mom I wasn’t going to get into any trouble! So no alcohol.” 

“Alcohol’s only trouble if you have too much,” Angie pointed out. 

“Ain’t that the truth,” Dee Dee laughed, finishing off her glass of wine. 

After what seemed like only a few minutes, though it had actually been a few hours, the clock crept closer and closer to midnight. With only a few minutes left until the New Year, Emma pulled Alyssa out onto the balcony. 

“Em, what are we doing out here? It’s freezing,” Alyssa asked, her teeth chattering. 

“Is it? I couldn’t tell,” Emma shrugged. “Anyway, I brought you out here for the New Years kiss. I didn’t think you wanted to do it inside with all those people in there, especially since they’re older than us. I didn’t, that’s for sure. It’s like hiding in the band closet again,” she rambled, running a hand through her hair. 

“I didn’t even think about the New Years kiss. But I love this, it’s perfect. Just like the band closet, yeah,” Alyssa smiled. The group of drunk adults inside began to count down, and the two outside pulled each other closer. 

“3...2...1...Happy New Year!” the muffled voices inside chanted, however Emma’s lips were pressed to Alyssa’s before the word ‘Happy’ had finished being spoken. 

“Happy New Year, Emma Nolan,” Alyssa whispered when the two finally pulled apart enough to speak. “I love you.”

“Happy New Year, Alyssa Greene, I love you too,” Emma replied, kissing the brunette again. The sound of a phone camera clicking caused the two to whip around, only to find the Broadway stars who had raided their hometown only a few short months ago standing in the doorway, with Angie holding in her phone. “Guys! How long were you there?” 

“Since the first kiss. Don’t worry, dear, it’s just for your wedding slideshow and scrapbook,” Barry grinned.

“Our what? Huh?” Emma shook her head. “I’ll never know about you guys.” 

“You love us.”

“Somehow, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Happy New Year! Comments and Kudos aren’t necessary, but they are always appreciated so I know you guys like it! <3


End file.
